Big Mamma
by AkatsukiZSama
Summary: Kenpachi x OC, hinted Kisuke x OC, hinted Shinji x OC. M for smut and language and situations. full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Big Mamma**

**By: AkatsukiZSama**

**Chapter 1: First Steps**

**Theme Song: Funny Days – Yumichika Asegawa**

**Authoress Note:**** I got this idea whilst sitting on the city bus heading to my school. I was sooooo tired, and then I began to think of what the Shinigami from Bleach would look like as children. The cuteness that ensued would make any fangirl squeal… and I do mean any. Then I got to thinking… what kind of a person would take care of such roudy children? I then got the idea of an orphanage, and then it kind of went from there… the idea for the 'big mamma' character came from a hentai video I was watching… I DO WATCH THOSE FROM TIME TO TIME… And the girl just did not look like the type to be doing such things with men, but more of a… mother type character… So do enjoy, I plan to make this into a romance, this is M for swearing and *ahem* SEX.**

**Story Summary: What ideas might you get of the childhood of a Shinigami? Hopefully you don't think that they all have families. No I don't mean Marechyo or Yoruichi… I mean the shinigami that you see that have NO families. Those are the ones that were raised in Big Mamma's Orphanage. Who is Big Mamma you ask? Well, her name is Suzuki Haragiro…**

**XXX**

Suzuki looked about. All of the children, save one, were accounted for. And this one lone child that could not be accounted for… was none other than Hisagi Shuhei.

"Shu-chan!" Suzuki's melodious voice called out. "Shu-chan! It's time for dinner!" She heard a noise in a nearby thicket and went to investigate. There she found the boy, hung by the back of his sack-cloth shirt to a thorn tree, struggling to get loose.

"B-Big mamma!" He looked down at her and smiled in happiness. "Big mamma, please help me down! I'm stuck!" Suzuki simply smiled and freed the boy easily.

"Shu-chan, whatever were you doing in the thorn tree?"

"These big men came up to me and threw me up there saying that when I was a man I could get down! Then they just left me like that…" He looked up at her, tears beginning to form in his gentle brown eyes. "Big mamma, will I ever really be a man?"

"Of course you will" She pulled him into a deep hug, laying his head in motherly fashion against her bosom. "Those men you saw today weren't real men. You shouldn't listen to them."

"They're not? Then what are they?"

"Imitation men. They wish to be real men, like you, but they don't want to go the way real men go. So they pick on others who aren't real men yet, and torment them. This makes them feel like they are powerful and they think they are men. But they only wish it." Shuhei looked at her.

"Then… how do you become a man? Big mamma have you ever met any real men?"

"Heh… I have. Some of them grew up in this orphanage just like you. They all protect people and uphold the law… but they also know when to break the law."

"You mean they do bad things?"

"No, they simply ignore a law in order to do what is right, because not all laws are right all of the time."

"Well… How do you know?" She smiled at him.

"When the time comes, you will feel in your heart so strong that nothing anyone says can change what you know… and you will know deep down that it is right, with no doubts." With that, she ruffled his hair gently. "Now let's go home… I've got your favorite." His eyes lit up with glee.

"FRANKFERTERS! YAY!"

**XXX**

Nanao looked at all of the boys playing and sighed. She was one of the only girls in the orphanage. Isane and Kyone were always together off gathering flowers. Rangiku was with Gin off somewhere. So that more or less made her the only girl who was always there. But she simply enjoyed staying with big mamma. The little girl smiled at the fond memory of being brought to the orphanage.

"_Nanao… You cannot simply run about as you have…" An old man in her rukongai district scolded her. "It isn't proper for a gentle girl like you."_

"_Then where will I go? No one will take me in." He smiled sadly._

"_Oh there are many who would, but only one will give you a safe haven." He took her hand. "I will take you there… the woman is very kind you shall see." Nanao simply followed him to the orphanage._

"_Oh! This is a place for boys! I can't stay here!" She began to walk away, but the man held her hand._

"_This is a place for children who have nowhere else. This is a place for children who don't belong anywhere to belong to… This is a home for those children who no longer have homes, or who've never had homes." He led her up to a young, voluptuous young woman with long, waving blood red hair._

"_Oh, who's this?" She looked to Nanao and smiled. "It's alright, child… My name is Suzuki, but you can call me big mamma." The man cleared his throat._

"_Miss Suzuki… Nanao-chan here has nowhere to go…"_

"_Well, she does now." Suzuki thanked the man and led Nanao into the orphanage. "You'll have the room next to Kyone and Isane. They are the only other girls here, and they are sisters… maybe you three can have some fun girl time together."_

"_Miss…. Big mamma…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Why do you take in children? Don't people look at you funny?" The woman laughed gently and nodded._

"_Yes, a lot of people do. But a lot more people think of me as a kind person with a good idea." Nanao smiled._

"_I think so too!"_

"_Really? Oh, I'm so happy, thank you, Nanao-chan!"_

"_Big mamma?"_

"_Mmmm?"_

"_When I grow up, I wanna be a lady just like you!"_

Yes… Nanao wanted to be just like Big mamma. She was beautiful, kind, compassionate, and creative. She was also protective, straight forward, and never once did she not do something that she said she would do for them. And… She was a wonderful cook! Just the other day, big mamma had taught Nanao her secret recipe for sweet bean jelly, it was Nanao's favorite food of all that the woman cooked. Of course, big mamma's cooking was always amazing, so no matter what she was making all of the children would eat it. Just then, big mamma came out and looked over the bunch. She looked worried.

"Has any one seen Ikkaku or Yumi-chan?" All of the boys stopped playing. One after another, they nudged each other until Shinji Hirako was pushed to the front. He looked shyly up at big mamma and gulped.

"Big mamma… they left."

"Left?"

"Uhu. Ikkaku-san said he wanted to learn to fight and Yumi-chan went with him to keep an eye on him for you." The large-breasted woman sighed.

"Well… at least one of them has some sense… and I was going to make Ikkaku-chan's favorite too…" She shrugged. "Ah well. I can't very well go after them and make them come back…" Nanao rose and followed the woman back into the house. "Oh, Nanao-chan what's wrong?"

"Can you teach me how to cook more now?" Big mamma smiled.

"Of course, Nanao-chan!"

**XXX**

Suzuki finished dinner with Nanao's help and then Kyone and Isane helped them set the table. They boys all came in and ate, Shinji and Kisuke wouldn't stop fighting over the extra seat next to big mamma. Nanao sat on the other side, and no one would dare fight her. Isane and Kyone sat together next to Shuhei, who sat across from big mamma. Rangiku and Gin sat together on the other side of Shinji and Kisuke. Kaname sat at the furthest end of the table. He was the oldest of the group and he was getting ready to leave on his own, even though he was blind. Yes… to Suzuki, everything was going very smoothly.

But little did she know what was to come that night…

Just as she finished putting Nanao to bed, she heard a commotion outside. There were a lot of men, with torches, clubs, swords, and all sorts of other weapons. She stepped outside to see what they wanted.

"Suzuki Hiragiro?"

"Yes?"

"You run this orphanage? You take care of these worthless children?"

"These children are worthless only to those who would try to use them."

"If you love children so much have your own…" One man grabbed her arm. "We can help you with that." Another grabbed her shoulder. But she didn't panick, she merely shoved them all back with her kido. Then she smelled burning wood and turned. The orphanage was on fire! Ignoring the men, she rushed into the blazing building and began to wake the children and usher them out of the blaze. She got them all out in time, but the men were waiting.

"Let's kill em!" Suzuki rushed the children into the woods, hiding them all about the woods until she was running on her own. Then the group of men cornered her, pinned her to a tree with knives.

"Don't worry… We won't hurt you… much…" Just as they were about to cut her clothes off, another man came rushing in, with a pink-haired child upon his back and began to kill them. Once the last of them were either dead or running for their lives, he turned to her. She gasped, feeling his reiatsu pouring over her. He pulled the knives from her dusty kimono and helped her stand.

"Th-thank you."

"Hn. You should be more careful. Why were you running in the woods?"

"I used to own an orphanage not too far from here… Those men just burned it to the ground. I was able to get the children out and hide them in the woods…Now I just need to find them."

"Lady, do you realize how far you've just ran?"

"Huh?"

"You're in Kusajishi." She blanched.

"Wha… But… that's three districts away!" The man grunted. "Finding the children will be harder than I thought… Thank you… Um… I don't happen to know your name…"

"Kenpachi. Kenpachi Zaraki."

"Well, thank you, Kenpachi, for saving my life. I must be going now, I need to find the children."

"Good luck. I hope you can find them all." The man simply disappeared through the trees. Suzuki blanched at the daunting task ahead of her… having to find all of her children, who could be in any of four districts!


	2. Chapter 2

**Big Momma**

**Chapter 2: Twenty years later…**

**Theme Song: Naraku no Hana – Higureshi No Naku KoroNi Kai Opener**

**A/N: WOW! A lot of readers like this! Yayz, I r so happy! I hope that this answers all of your questions, plz enjoy.**

**XXX**

"_Big Momma!" Suzuki looked down at little Nanao as she smiled up at the woman. "Teach me to cook!"_

"_Alright." The woman laughed. "What do you want to cook today?" The child thought for a moment, then replied with a smile,_

"_I want to make Chikuzenni for Kaname-san since he's going to be leaving soon!" The older woman smiled widely._

"_How thoughtful of you Nanao, I bet he would love that."_

"_Big Momma?"_

"_Hmmm?"_

"_Why didn't you find us?" Suddenly the girl burst into flame, her flesh seeming to melt off of her body, exposing her bones and organs to the flame. "Why didn't you save us?"_

"_N-Nanao… I… I'm still looking."_

"_Utsotski!" (Liar!)_

"_N… Nanao-chan…"_

"_Utsotski! Utsotski! UTSOTSKI!" Nanao transformed into a demon. "USO-DA!" (Lies!)_

Suzuki shot up from her bed of leaves, eyes wide, tears falling down her face. Her body was covered in sweat. Slowly, she pulled her knees to her chest and cried her heart out. Twenty years. Twenty years had passed since that horrid tragedy had occurred and her orphanage had been burned to the ground. Twenty years and she still hadn't found any of her children yet.

If they were still alive then they would no longer be children, but grown adults. She wondered dimly if any of them had survived long enough to make it to Seireitei. Yes, that was the whole reason for the orphanage. General Captain Yamamoto had wanted to influence the lives of future Shinigami from the very beginning. No doubt by now he'd either created a new orphanage or forgotten about it completely. But enough was enough… Suzuki wanted to go home. She wanted to go back to her Division to see if any of the children had made it to Seireitei.

She gripped her Zanpaku-to handle. Charybdis was restless as well. Twenty years. Twenty years since she had seen her captain… and she knew he was dead. Word had gotten around that someone had killed him in a bid to take over the division. Not that Suzuki blamed them. He had been lazy and was going on the verge of becoming an idle, complacent dolt. So now she decided to take up her Shuhakusho again and see just what this new captain was made of.

Early in the morning, Suzuki went back to the charred remains of her home yet again. This time, though, was the last. She went to the very last room, the room that had suffered the least amount of damage. Her room. Just under where her bed had been, was a trap door to the basement. In the farthest corner of the dark, cramped cavern, pushed back behind years of memories and childhoods, was a small box with no name on it. It was hers. In it, lay everything that she had put behind her when she had been given the assignment to take up the orphanage. But all she needed was her Shihakusho, hakema, and Fukutaicho badge. The flower Yarrow stood out boldly beneath years of dust. She brushed it off and tucked it into her hakema. No doubt she had been forgotten, so no need to wave about such niceties so soon.

With everything else put to order, Suzuki closed the door to the cellar behind her and then blocked it with a couple of large boulders that would take many men to move. Then she began the long walk back to Seireitei.

**XXX**

Nanao woke, and felt a restless need to make Sweet Bean Jam. It was her very favorite, but that wasn't what surprised her. Behind her need was a longing for a mother figure, which she hadn't had since…

"Nanao-chan~!" Kyoraku Taicho opened her door. "Rise and shine, sunsine!"

"Not right now, Taicho, I still need to… wake up some more." She slammed the door in his face. Big Momma would never have approved of such behavior, but Nanao wanted to talk to someone else… She found him standing next to his blind captain, who had also grown up with them.

"Shuhei."

"What's wrong Nanao?"

"I… Do… Do you ever think about Big Momma anymore?" He looked perplexed.

"Who?" Her gaze shifted to the ground.

"Never mind. It was stupid." She made to leave, but Kaname's voice stopped her.

"Shuhei, Big Momma was our mother, remember? She was the one who got you out of that thorn tree that those men threw you into. She was the one who saved us when the orphanage was set afire by the rukongai men." A look of realization passed over the man's face.

"Oooooh. Now I remember."

"How could you have forgotten? She was the one who told you how real men must behave." Shuhei nodded.

"So… Nanao, is something bothering you?"

"I don't know why, but I'm craving all sorts of things she made suddenly. Even her frankfurters." The woman smiled sadly. "Even her special dish of sesame cream with sushimi and tayaki cakes."

"Yeah… That was her favorite, wasn't it?" Shuhei chuckled. "But we never really got to eat it because she always made our favorites."

"What are you two babbling about?" Ikkaku and Yumichika walked up to them. "Why are you talking about food?"

"Do you remember Big Momma?" Ikkaku's eyes widened and he blanched. Yumichika nodded.

"Yeah, I remember how we left the orphanage too. This dimwit wouldn't stay to save his life." Nanao chuckled.

"Well, at least you two didn't have to see the orphanage burn down or Big Momma get taken away by those rukongai men. You know, she made your favorite that day, Ikkaku-san." The bald man looked away to the ground, to the sky, anything but to look at Nanao.

"So?"

"I want to go look for her today. I have a feeling that this time will be different."

"Look for whom, now?" General Captain Yamamoto approached.

"Sir… there was a woman who took care of us while we were only children… She ran an orphanage." His eyes widened.

"You wouldn't happen to mean Suzuki Haragiro, would you?" It was there turn to go bug eyed.

"H-how did you know…?"

"Ah yes… By Suzuki's reputation here in Seireitei one would never guess that she loved children more than life itself… "Bloody" Suzuki… "Bloody Serpent" Suzuki. Yes, she was once a fukutaicho."

"What? Really?" Ikkaku's jaw dropped. "What company?" Captain Yamamoto only chuckled.

"Well, do you really wish me to answer?"

"Yeah, tell us old man." Kenpachi approached with a wicked grin on his face. "Who'se this "Bloody Serpent"?"

"The only Shinigami ever to be able to harness the power of the ultimate storm… the weilder of the zanpaku-to, Charybdis. That is all I should have to say." Everyone, save Kenpachi, looked stunned.

"Y-you mean to say…?" Yumichika looked mortified. Captain Yamamoto only nodded.

"Suzuki Hiragiro was once the fukutaicho of…"

**XXX**

Suzuki sneezed. Someone, somewhere was talking about her. Or had been. Either way, it meant someone still remembered her. She had been walking for about fifteen days now, and she was almost to Seireitei. A couple of hours should do it. Suddenly, a scream caught her attention and she whirled just in time to see a hollow attack a girl… her eyes widened. That girl…!

**XXX**

Nanao was glad that, for once, Kyoraku Taicho did not want to pester her and follow her about. But her glee became horror when she stepped outside Seireitei. A hollow was fighting some other Shinigami from Eleventh division, but soon had its sights set on her! She had left her Zanpaku-to at home and soon became cornered. But just as she was about to be devoured…

"Engulf and devour… CHARYBDIS!" That voice… The hollow was soon cut to pieces in a storm of flying blades. Familiar long, red wavy hair seemed to materialize before her. The person before her turned to look at her. Gentle green eyes smiled down at her.

"Nanao-chan… A Shinigami should never be without their Zanpaku-to." Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes. Suzuki gave a mock frown. "Shinigami don't cry."

"Big Momma! It really is you!" Nanao simply threw her arms about the woman she had called mother and cried. "I… I missed you… so much…"

"Shhh." A hand patted her head softly. "Of course it's me, dear. I'm so glad you're alive. Now… let's go home. I want to see how this new captain is running my division." Nanao blanched.

"B-Big Momma! No! You can't fight Kenpachi!"

"Kenpachi? Where have I heard that name on someone other than my own captain…" The woman shrugged. "Ah well. I want to see the others as well. Come on." Suzuki began to walk towards Seireitei. "Coming?"

"Y-Yes, Big Momma!" Nanao happily caught up to the woman and the two of them began to walk back to Seireitei, using the few hour trek to do a LOT of catching up.

**XXX**

Yumichika watched as Ikkaku paced back and forth. Rangiku sat there drinking sake, Gin was watching her with a grin, Kyone and Isane were playing with flowers. Shuhei was… poking the dirt with a stick. And Kaname sat there silently brooding over things in his mind. Then they heard it. That light-hearted, sweet laugh that could make everything that was bad in the world go away. Yumichika couldn't help it and he ran out to meet Nanao and the woman he had missed since leaving the orphanage.

"BIG MOMMA!" He gave her a huge hug.

"Yumi-chan?" Her eyes widened and he pulled back to look at him. "My, my, you've really grown up since you and Ikkaku left. But you're still such a pretty boy, I missed you too, dear." She pulled him into a huge hug.

"What? What kind of panzy-ass fifth seat goes running up to a woman like that? Pussy!"

"Ikkaku-chan!" Suzuki released Yumichika as she began to scold the bald man. "That is not a good thing to say to Yumi-chan! He's been a very good friend to you!"

"Screw this." Suzuki snarled and bitch-slapped him into a wall. "Ikkaku-kun. You are not a child anymore, but a grown man. So I will treat you as a man. If I ever hear you say such disrespectful things to anyone ever again, I will not hesitate to beat you senseless. I didn't raise you to be a pig, I raised you to be a man able to fend for yourself!" Ikkaku's eyes were wide.

"B-Big Momma…" He touched his cheek where she had slapped him.

"Next time I will use my zanpaku-to." He lowered his gaze.

"I'm sorry, Big Momma."

"Don't say sorry to me. Yumi-chan is the one you need to be saying sorry to." He growled but looked his friend in the eye.

"Yumi-chan, I'm—"

"Hey, what the fuck? What are all you pansies doing over here… and Ikkaku, why the fuck are you saying sorry to this slut?" Kenpachi appeared and grinned down at Ikkaku. "You going soft?" The move came from Suzuki like a flash, she drew her zanpaku-to and sliced Kenpachi's arm open.

"Never call me a slut, you inbred moron." The man turned and grinned at her, then he looked startled.

"Wait, wait, wait… You? You're this Big Momma these freaks keep yapping about? YOU'RE Suzuki Hirogane, former Eleventh division Fukutaicho before Yachiru was?" He backed up a few feet. "You're that chick…" She looked him over, then frowned.

"I thought that name Nanao mentioned sounded familiar." She sheathed her Zanpaku-to. "Well. I'm not going to persue this any farther… but mind you, if you piss me off again I will not hesitate to take you by storm." Suzuki walked off, everyone save Kenpachi following her.

**XXX**

Kenpachi was stunned. That woman he had saved in the woods twenty years ago… That was Suzuki! But now he had bigger problems to deal with… He had already pissed the woman off… and she gave him a MAJOR hard-on. Hell, his cock hadn't been this hard in… ever. So he decided to set out to try and patch things over, for now. He wanted Suzuki, and there was nothing that he would let get in his way!\

**XXX**

**A/N: BY POPULAR DEMAND! Big Momma Chapter 2! Enjoy, and if you do a little research, you will find that indeed I did not fuck anything up on this. Kaname's favorite food really is Chikuzenni, it is chicken simmered with vegetables. Yarrow is the flower of the Eleventh divison crest, it is the flower of battle. Shuhei's favorite dish really is frankfurters and Nanao's is really Sweet Bean Paste. Just to let those of you who don't already know, I r not making this up. So please enjoy and do keep up the reviews! I loves you all and good night!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Big Momma**

**Chapter 3: Easier Said than Done**

**Theme Song: Rapture – Hurt**

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY! College has been a bitch lately and my family isn't helping any. *sighes* but yeah, here's chapter 3 of Big Momma, hopefully I can get working on my other stories again soon. I only have class on 2 days this semester, so it should be easy… which is why I named this chapter Easier Said than Done… also, Suzuki is gonna be a bit of a pain in Kenpachi's ass. Lol. Also: I don't do my stories on a schedule for a reason, I have so many different things I have to do at one time that I just can't afford to put one of my personal projects first, even if it is one that I so enjoy.**

**XXX**

Kenpachi walked past the hot springs, only to pause as he heard Suzuki's giggle. Gods… that damn woman was driving him crazy and she didn't even realize it. Or did she? He couldn't tell anymore. But here he was, frozen in place, waiting for Suzuki to make her move. When she did nothing, he became irritated.

"Hey, I heard it's not very lady-like to hide in the bushes."

"But I'm not in a bush, I'm in a tree." He turned and smirked at her as she giggled lightly. "But, I suppose that everyone makes that mistake once in a while."

"I have a question: Why did you want Ikkakku to apologize to Yumichika for? All he did was call him a pansy."

"I did not raise him to call other people names, I raised him to respect other people's choices and opinions. He knows that, regardless of what he learned on his own, when he is with me my rules for proper social interaction are still intact, even for adults."

"So you're sayin' you'd even make me apologize? God damn."

"No, because I did not raise you. However." She eyed him crossly. "I'm rather concerned about the way you're raising your lieutenant."

"You mean Yachiru? I think she's growin' fine. She ain't short is she?"

"That is not what I mean, Kenpachi, and you know it."

"Hey are you still mad at me for killing your captain?" He tried to dodge the topic, but to no avail.

"Never did care much for him, so… What are you going to do about Yachiru's up-bringing?"

"What about it?" He ran out of diversions too soon.

"How do you plan to raise her to be a proper young lady?"

"That depends on what you mean by proper."

"I don't mean a rich snob. I mean a girl who has common sense enough to know better what is socially correct and incorrect."

"Well, you love kids so much, why don't you teach her?" Worst idea he ever had, opening his big mouth. But then he thought, maybe not so bad, since Suzuki would have more of a reason to hang around with him then.

"Is there no one else?"

"No one here loves kids like you do, and pretty much everyone here either dislikes Yachiru because of what she does, or doesn't give a crap." He suddenly felt a familiar weight upon his back.

"Hey, pretty lady!" Yachiru's voice squeaked from his shoulder. Instantly, Suzuki's demeanor flipped.

"Why hello Fukutaicho Kusajishi. What seems to be the matter?"

"Is it okay if I call you Big Momma like Peacock and Baldy?" Kenpachi smirked as Suzuki giggled, covering her mouth to stifle the sound.

"Why yes. But Yachiru, it's not nice to call people names unless they give you permission."

"Oh, but it's so much fun to give people nicknames! Besides, Peacock likes his nickname! Baldy doesn't like his very much though."

"Ah, but that is the one person I must agree upon."

"I am NOT BALD!" Suzuki whirled to see Ikkakku standing behind the tree she was in. "Suzuki, you of all people should know I'm not-"

"You use Nair to remove the hair on your head." Ikkakku's jaw dropped.

"H-h-how… did you-"

"You used to use it as a kid."

"W-Well… FUCK!" He stomped off as Suzuki fell out of the tree laughing. Kenpachi caught her before she hit the ground.

"Hehehe… Thanks…" Suzuki grinned as he placed her upon her feet again.

"Don't mention it. Hey." Yachiru popped out from behind him again. "Go play with Kuichiki now, kay?" The child giggled, nodded, then zipped away to torment the 6th division taicho.

"My god, what on earth do you feed her?" Suzuki snickered. "She's like a little roadrunner."

"A wha?"

"Roadrunner. It's a small bird that runs so fast that all you see is a trail of dust behind it."

"Huh…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "So…"

"And before you ask, no, I'm not going on a date with you."

"Why not?" She gave him a sharp look.

"You called me a slut."

"I didn't mean it!" She began to walk away. "Oi!"

"Give me one good reason I should?"

"Because you're gonna teach Yachiru." She began walking again. "And I still need to apologize."

"I never thought I'd hear that out of you, Kenpachi." Suzuki stopped and turned. "Alright fine. But, If I don't approve of something that is said or done, I will walk out on you, got it?"

"Yeah, hey, meet me by the main courtyard in, say, three hours."

"Why there?"

"Cause, There's a secret path there to this place that I think you'll like." He grinned at her.

"Fine. Later." With that Suzuki left him, waiting. Only when she had disappeared did he realize that he had not a damn thing to do for three hours…

**XXX**

Suzuki walked up to Kenpachi, who was waiting for her at the main courtyard. He smirked down at her.

"Hey."

"You know, you could have asked me to come sooner." She giggled at him. "I happened to notice that you've been here for three hours."

"So sue me. Can't a guy hang around a courtyard?" He knew she was teasing him, and he teased right back. Another giggle later and she brushed a kiss on his cheek.

"You know, you're actually kind of sweet in a gruff sort of way."

"You're the first person to think so."

"So… where is this secret path?"

"Follow me. And don't tell anyone."

"Kay." Suzuki smiled and followed Kenpachi down the path. When they got in deep, he turned to her.

"Now, you gotta close your eyes."

"But then how will I see where I'm going?"

"Take my hand, I'll guide you. Now shut 'em." She did as he requested and placed her hand in his. It was only then that she noticed just how much bigger his hands were compared to hers. He led her along the path, careful to steer her away from tree roots and branches. She felt them come to a stop and Kenpachi stand beside her. "It ain't much, but it kinda reminds me of you, in a nature sense…" Suzuki opened her eyes to behold the most beautiful waterfall that she ever saw. Large amounts of colorful blossoms adorned the edge of the pool that it created.

"Oh… It's very beautiful." She blushed lightly. "How does this resemble me again?"

"Geez, woman. You don't even know?" He chuckled. "Man, and I spend forever lookin' for this place."

"I get it. Thank you." She smiled up at him.

"And I'm sorry about the other day. I was kind of a dick."

"I accept your apology. Don't let it happen again." They were both silent for a bit, just looking at the waterfall and standing in it's peaceful domain.

"You know…" Kenpachi looked down at her. "I could use another seated member in Eleventh Division. If you want, you can kick Ikkakku's sorry ass for 3rd seat, otherwise 4th seat is open."

"I accept your offer… For a bit I want to be 4th seat, to get used to life in Seireitei again. I'm not quite ready to take up my old title again."

"If you say so… Bloody Serpent."

"Who told you?"

"General Captain Yamamoto."

"That geezer is getting loose-lipped in his old age." Suzuki sighed gently. "Oh well."

"You know, we should do this more often."

"Why ever would you think that?" Kenpachi didn't even bother answering her, but pulled her up to him in a firm kiss. Suzuki kissed him back. He broke the kiss, deciding that it was best for now not to go further.

"Not bad at all for a first time. So, how many guys have you been with."

"None. What about you?" Suzuki looked dead serious. "How many women?"

"A few. None of them could hold a candle to you though." He looked at her closely. "But really, no one?" She shook her head. Then alarms started going off. A hell butterfly arrived and Suzuki accepted it.

"All Captains report to the Captains Meeting Hall for an urgent meeting. All Lieutenants report to Conference room 1 wearing the Adjutants badge."

"Geeze. What now?" Kenpachi stood and began walking. "I'll see you later, Suzuki. Captain-stuff, you know." The woman giggled.

"Of course, Captain.

**XXX**

**A/N: Again, so sorry that this took so long. I apologize if you think that this is sappy shit, (not) but the fun stuff comes later. Next chapter Suzuki has a few flashbacks about two of the soul reapers that she raised.**


End file.
